disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowlaw
Shadowlaw is a group of villains from the Street Fighter universe tied to the Dark Forces. Led by Major Bison in his pursuit of the world, of course, they're known for atrocities across their entire planet Earth (and sometimes beyond), but for them, it's just a Tuesday. The Devas Balrog Mike "Balrog" Bison (no known relation to Major Bison) was a disgraced boxer who became a Deva after Bison saw his potential (and also because of the similar name). Balrog's first big crime under them was killing one of Dhalsim's beloved elephants with his Gigaton Blow attack. Since then, Balrog has run corrupt fight rings and falsehood-riddled tabloids, even spying on Chun-Li Xiang as a member of a news crew. He has also taken on a prodigy named Ed, who was also studying the art of Ler Drit. Vega Vega had once witnessed his beautiful mother be murdered by his hideous father, starting his beauty obsession and hatred of ugliness. Due to his violent action against his father, cutting off his right hand, Vega was exiled from his family, and returned in the middle of the night with a bloody vengeance, and his hand claw. Using Spanish Ninjutsu, he killed his father and escaped. He is the teacher of Spanish Ninjutsu to potential clients. Viktor Sagat Sagat was chosen to be a Deva for the primary purpose of capturing Ryu Hoshi (to study the Satsui No Hadou and then combine it with Psycho Power). After having been scarred by the Metsu Shoryuken, Sagat was more than willing to join. In the past, he had slain Go Hibiki, prompting the wrath of his son, so they were barking up the right tree. Great F.A.N.G. F.A.N.G. is a merciliess poisoner of the Nguuhao clan, a clan specialized in the Poison Fist. He supplies hazardous toxins that melt flesh completely, collecting the souls of his victims and having the remains left for him to eat, leaving no evidence. One event that defined him as a person is when he was forced to kill his three closest comrades to master the Poison Fist, leaving him dead inside. The traits that make the rest of Shadowlaw despise him make him a much beloved asset to the Dark Forces. F.A.N.G. notably has taken a protégé recently... Lord Vega/Master Bison Master Bison is the leader of Shadowlaw. He had, with blessings from Yami, been able to purge his good traits, leaving a fighting monster, using a corrupted version of Ingrid's Psycho Power. Fueled by every negative emotion imaginable, the crimes he commits are nothing more than a means to sustain himself. He's been in several combat bodies, but his effectiveness means he may not need one any longer... S.I.N. S.I.N. is an intelligence network run by Shadowlaw. Juri Han Juri Han was orphaned by M. Bison, and entered S.I.N. to try and have revenge on him. More noble than most Shadowlaw members, Juri only used Shadowlaw as a means to an end, and rescued Cammy and Decapre from F.A.N.G., before quitting Shadowlaw and joining the Illuminati. Seth/#15 Seth, number fifteen in a series of Cycloids produced for Shadowlaw, grew ambitious and hosted a World Warrior Tournament, becoming CEO of S.I.N. Juri Han managed to win, finish him off, and his soul was promptly collected. The Dolls The Dolls are a group of brainwashed women that serve as Bison's guards, and were the basis for Operation Killer Bee. Decapre Decapre is a clone of Cammy, and in a special position amongst the dolls is that she serves Bison out of her own will. That's all she's known. Apprentice Dolls While many women do work for Bison willingly and are treated no different from his male soldiers, the Dolls do have a number of additional units Bison has brainwashed into his collection. Each of these apprentices is expected to become a doll eventually. Many of the more... sympathetic individual females of Bison's normal legions are "disappeared" to be made into Dolls for Bison to admire and use. Neo Shadowlaw Neo Shadowlaw is a splinter cell of Shadowlaw dedicated to helping those hurt by Shadowlaw, and is very much against them. Ed Falke Others Bison Troopers The Bison Troopers are a set of elite warriors that serve as a set of sub-Devas. Blade/Gunloc Blade was Guile's brother, who entered a pact to join Shadowlaw undercover, in order to gain information on them and to try and gain the attention of Guile. Arkane F7 F7 is considered to be the most elite Bison Trooper. He has the abilities of all the others. Khyber Monitor Cyborg Monitor Cyborg was created in order to observe fighters and copy them. His main focus was on the Ansatsuken warriors, and he managed to develop the Ansatsuken style, before going renegade and saving Ryu. Birdie A dumb thug suckered into working for Shadowlaw, Birdie quit after Juri betrayed them. He said "We have to wear these dopey hats", but the real reason is due to F.A.N.G.'s cruelty to the Dolls, along with Juri's escape. Adon Adon is Sagat's understudy who also works part-time for Shadowlaw. Cantana Cantana was a minor Shadowlaw warrior who operated in Cambodia. Violent Ken Much like how an "Evil" fighter gave in to the Satsui no Hado, a "Violent" fighter has succumbed to Psycho Power, but this indoctrination is usually done by force. Violent Ken is an example of the Psycho Power brainwashing and consuming a victim. Violent Chun-Li is also known to exist. It is believed that a Violent Charlie Nash has also existed. Shadow Fist Shadow Fist is a coalition of hit-squads run by Shadowlaw in underground fighting rings. They have dozens of members. Turnover rates are high, as Shadowlaw often consider them moderately expendable. Fighting Styles Ler Drit Spanish Ninjutsu Vega practices a style called Spanish Ninjutsu, an acrobatic art based around being as hard to reach as possible before attacking from afar. Poison Fist Poison Fist is the fighting style of the Nguuhao clan, taught by F.A.N.G. This style is reliant on poisons produced via Ki. B.L.E.C.E. Gallery Devas Mbison-sf2-art-victorypose.jpg|M. Bison 8b3f1-balrog-street-fighter-ii-picture.png|Mike Bison/Balrog ssf2-balrogvega.jpg|Vega ssf2-sagat.jpg|Sagat Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Pending Category:The Dark Forces Category:Groups Category:Humans